Judy's First Case
by AeroQC
Summary: Nick has always wondered what inspired his friend to become a cop. And the bunny is happy to tell her tale.


**Judy's First Case**

Nick and Judy were lounging in the sun on their day off, just a stone-throw away from that familiar bridge, delightfully enjoying a couple of pawpsicles. After a moment's hesitation, Nick brought up the courage to ask a question:  
"Hey Carrots, why'd you want to be a cop?"  
Judy chuckled at the sudden inquiry.  
"Why do you suddenly want know?" She questioned back.  
"Well I- Uh… I just realized that I don't know that much about you," he stumbled slightly.  
"Nick, you've pretty much known everything since the day we met," Judy pointed out.  
"Actually, no," the fox defended. "I guessed everything about you and I was right, judging by your reactions. But now I'd like to know about you in your own words. I mean, I've done my fair share."  
Nick peered at the bunny over his aviators.  
"So fess up."  
Judy couldn't help but smile at how he had backed her into a corner.  
"Alright, fine," she relented. "If you must know, when I was a kit I didn't actually want to be a police officer, at first."  
Nick gave a mock expression of shock at this.  
"Little Carrots didn't want to be a cop?"  
"Har har," the bunny sarcastically replied. "No, I actually wanted to be a private investigator."  
"Huh, not that much of a difference except for the paycheck," Nick noted. "What made you change your mind?"  
Judy smiled as she recalled the memory.  
"I made a promise."

 _17 years earlier…_

Judy was running along the edge of the family fields, giggling as she let her paw brush against the bushes that lined the fence. She had just finished up her chores and finally had some free time to run around. She would've kept on running if she didn't hear the couple of voices coming from the other side of the bushes.  
Always the curious one, Judy slipped into the brush to get a better look. Looking towards the voices, the little bunny shrank back at the sight of two coyotes that she had never seen before.  
"… Told you we should've stopped back in Herrison, but noooo, you wanted to get there as soon as possible. Well congratulations, Sis! This is the exact opposite of what you wanted!" The male coyote ranted, dressed in his green-striped sweater.  
"And how was I supposed to know there was nothing between there and Zootopia?" The female in the blue T-shirt stoically replied. "Last time I checked, Steve, you were the one who lost our only map."  
"Oh this is my fault, now?" Steve retaliated. "I told you that there was nothing between Herrison and Zootopia and you didn't believe me!"  
"And I still don't believe you, there can't be nothing out here!"  
"Look around, Lulu! Do you see anything? Anyone else?"  
Judy tried holding in a laugh, finding Lulu to be a funny name. This prompted the coyotes to look towards her hiding place.  
"Maybe not see, but I can hear," Lulu smirked. "Whoever you are, we know you're there. So you better come out."  
Judy slowly walked out of the bushes, feeling very small and afraid of the two Predators that she didn't know.  
"Hey there, little one," the female coyote greeted as she knelt down to Judy's height. "We're not going to hurt you. We just need a little help."  
"Lulu, stop. You're scaring her," Steve interjected.  
"Will you quit calling me that!" The coyote glared at her brother. "You know I don't like that name! It's already bad enough that she knows; don't go enforcing it!"  
"Your name's not Lulu?" Judy asked, slightly less afraid than before.  
"It is," Lulu sighed. "But I prefer using my nickname instead."  
"What's your nickname then?"  
"I'll tell you if you tell me your name," the coyote offered.  
"My name's Judy, Judy Hopps!" The bunny proudly stated.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Judy," Lulu grinned. "My name's Blue and this is my brother Steven."  
"Just 'Steve' is fine," he corrected.  
"'Blue'…" Judy repeated with a cocked head. "Like the colour?"  
"Yep, just like my shirt," Blue smiled. "It's my favourite colour, by the way."  
"So is yours green?" The bunny continued, pointing to Steve.  
Blue laughed at the logic that Judy had fallen on, much to the dismay of her brother.  
"Not really, actually," he answered. "It's just another sweater."  
"Okay," Judy accepted. "Did you say you were in trouble?"  
Blue looked to her brother, who returned her a look.  
"Well, we're not in trouble, per se," she admitted. "Our car just ran out of gas back up the road. Do you know of any gas stations nearby?"  
Judy's answer was immediate:  
"Nope."  
This caused the two coyotes to groan in despair.  
"But I think my Dad might," she quickly added.

It didn't take long for Judy to lead the pair towards the barn where her father was currently working, fixing up the tractor for the umpteenth time.  
"Hey Dad, I'm back! And I brought some friends!" She called out.  
"Oh, that's nice, Judy," Stu replied. "Are you gonna go play- SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY! JUDY GET OVER HERE, QUICK!"  
"Da-ad! These are my friends!" The kit quickly defended. "Her name's Blue and this is her brother Steve. They ran out of gas, so they can't get to Zootopia. Do you know any gas stations nearby?"  
Stu was a mess of blubberings and stammers as he tried to get his wits together; the two coyotes just looked to each other not knowing what to make of the situation.  
"Um- Uh- Okay, you two need gas. Is that correct?" Judy's father asked uneasily.  
"Yes," Blue promptly answered. "If it's too much, we'll be fine with directions to the nearest gas station."  
"Uh… No, you wouldn't want that," Stu admitted. "The nearest one is at least three miles down the road. I can give you a lift as soon as I fix the tractor, though. I'm afraid my truck is a tad bit small for the both of you."  
"Thanks Dad!" Judy said as she hugged him eagerly.  
"How long until the repairs are done?" Steve cautioned to ask.  
"Maybe an hour?" The rabbit shrugged.

While they waited for Stu's repairs to be done, Judy showed her new friends around the Hopps burrow. The coyotes were impressed by the sheer amount of bedrooms they passed before stopping by Judy's.  
"... And this one's my room." The kit pointed out as they rounded the bend in the hallway.  
Said room's door decided to open just at that moment, revealing an older doe with a tall basket of clean laundry.  
"Oh! Judy! Good timing. I just left your clothes on your bed so you can put... Them... Sweetheart, who are these mammals?" The doe asked, surprised by Judy's guests.  
"These are my new friends, Mom!" She beamed. "This is Blue and that's her brother Steve. Their car ran out of gas and Dad said he'd give them a lift to the gas station when the tractor's fixed."  
"Oh. Well then I guess that's alright. Bonnie Hopps, nice to meet you two."  
Bonnie balanced the basket on her hip and extended a paw in greeting to the coyotes.  
"Blue Fangstien," Blue smiled as she shook paws. "We're sorry for the inconvenience, Mrs. H."  
"Please, call me Bonnie. And it's no problem at all, I just hope you two didn't scare my husband too much," she smirked.  
"I think we did a fair number on him," Steve admitted apologetically. "Seeing your kit being followed by a couple of Predators... Yeah, that sounds so much worse out loud..."  
"Steve, it's fine," his sister assured him. "He was happy to help. Speaking of which..."  
The female coyote eyed the basket that Bonnie was supporting.  
"Would you like some help with that? We've got time to kill anyway."  
"Oh, that would be wonderful!" The doe smiled.  
Almost without warning, she passed the basket over to Steve who nearly buckled under its weight.  
"Sis... A little help... Please..."

With Judy and Bonnie leading the way and the Fangstiens carrying the laundry, the troop continued down the hall.  
"So what exactly brings you two to Bunnyburrow?" The doe asked.  
"Oh we're not stopping, just passing through," Steve replied.  
"They're going to Zootopia!" Judy excitedly added.  
"Oh! That's nice," Bonnie smiled. "And what are you two going to do there?"  
"Steve's helping me move," Blue answered. "Found a nice place for cheap and a temp job until I get my bearings."  
"What's a 'tent job'?" Judy asked, turning around to start walking backwards.  
Blue chuckled.  
"I said 'temp', Squirt. As in 'temporary'," she clarified. "Meaning I don't intend to keep that job for long."  
"Then what are you going to do after?" The curious kit pressed.  
"I'm going to open an office and be a private investigator," the coyote smirked.  
Judy's head cocked at the new word.  
"Huh?"  
"She wants to be a detective, Judy," Steve jumped in.  
"Like with a magnifying glass?"  
"Yup. A giant one," Blue playfully added.  
"Wow!"

...

"And that's the last of it," Bonnie announced as she took the remaining clothes out of the basket.  
"For a while I thought this basket was bottomless," Blue joked, meriting a giggle from Judy. "We could put this away for you, if you want, Bonnie."  
"That would be much appreciated," the doe smiled. "Judy, sweetheart, would you mind showing Blue and Steve to the laundry room?"  
"Sure thing, Mom," Judy beamed. "Follow me guys, it's this way!"  
And at that, the kit darted down the hallway, much to the chagrin of her mother.  
"Judith!" She called out. "How many times do I have to tell you to not run inside the burrow?!"  
"Sorry Mom!" Judy called back, her voice echoing around the bend.  
"You two better go on after her," Bonnie chuckled. "I hope you have a nice trip to Zootopia."  
The coyotes waved her off as they followed the path Judy had taken, catching up to her fairly easily.  
"Come on, you slowpokes!" The kit laughed as she skipped backwards down the hall. "Maybe Dad got the tractor fixed too!"  
"Hey, Judy, maybe you should-"  
Steve's warning came a little too late as Judy bumped into another kit, the two of them crashing to the floor.  
"Ow."  
"Oops. Sorry Fred," Judy apologized as she helped her older sibling up.  
"It's fine, Judy," he sniffed as he wiped some tears.  
"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry if I did!"  
"No, no, Judy, I'm fine..." he assured her. "It's just..."  
"What?"  
"My science project got destroyed," the kit admitted, his ears drooping as he did so.  
"What science project?" Blue pried as she stepped closer, startling Fred a bit. "Sorry. I'm a friend of Judy's, Blue Fangstien."  
"I'm Fred," he replied as he shook her paw. "You sure make the weirdest friends, Judy."  
"Hey!"  
"I meant that in a good way!" Fred defended.  
"So... About that science project?" Blue pressed.  
"Well, I made a clock that runs off of a potato for the science fair," he explained.  
"And you call me weird," Judy shot.  
"And I won first place for it."  
"Really weird."  
"No one's asking for your commentary, Judy!" Fred deadpanned.  
"Sorry..."  
"So what happened?" The female coyote asked. "How was it destroyed?"  
"I don't know," the kit shrugged. "After the award ceremony, I went to the bathroom. And when I got back, it was smashed."  
"So you don't know who did it?" Steve asked.  
"I'm pretty sure it was Gideon Grey," Fred scowled. "He hates not winning."  
Blue raised a brow at this.  
"That's a bold accusation, considering that you don't know that he did it," she noted.  
"But he's a big, mean bully," Judy explained. "He must've done it."  
Blue shook her head at this.  
"No one should be pointing fingers without evidence," she told the kits. "It's not nice and it's not right."  
"You sound like my mom," Fred frowned.  
Steve had a hard time repressing a laugh at the comment.  
"Tell you what, how about we find out who actually smashed your project?" The female coyote offered. "I need to get some practice in anyway."  
"Practice?" Fred parroted with a cock of the head.  
"Blue's going to be a private invesigator in Zootopia," his sister explained.  
"That's 'investigator', Squirt," Blue corrected. "So how about it?"  
"Fine. But I'm pretty sure that Gideon did it," the older kit firmly decided.  
"We'll see about that," the coyote smirked. "So where did this science fair take place?"  
"Back at school," Fred told her. "It's not that far from here."

Fred's definition of "not that far" was fairly different from that of the coyotes. The school was, in fact, a quarter-mile from the Hopps burrow. Luckily, Stu had the tractor all fixed and was happy enough to give everyone a ride.  
Fred led everyone to the gymnasium, where the projects were still on display along with a few children and parents still hanging around.  
"My project's over there."  
He pointed to a table with a mess of what looked like a mashed potato and wires, the cardboard presentation still standing with a blue ribbon on it. The clock itself was in pieces on the floor.  
"Wow, that's some destruction," Blue noted.  
"Yeah," Stu agreed, slightly shocked at the display. "Whoever did that sure made quite a number."  
Blue looked around the table, trying to find any clues that might lead her on to something. She noticed a small rectangle standing erect in the potato puree. She picked it up and wiped it clean, revealing it to be a baseball card.  
"This didn't happen to be a part of your project now, did it?" She asked Fred.  
"No. Why would I need a baseball card?" He argued.  
"I think we have our first clue, then," the coyote reasoned. "It was probably dropped by whoever smashed the project."  
She looked over to the group for a moment.  
"Does anyone have a notepad and pen?"  
Nearly everyone shook their heads, only Judy smiled.  
"I brought a pad and a crayon," she admitted, pulling them out of her pocket.  
"Great! You can be my assistant and take notes," Blue smirked.  
The kit beamed at the prospect of helping and started to furiously note down the clue that the coyote had found.  
"Now you said that Gideon didn't like 'not winning', correct?" Blue questioned, Fred nodding in response. "That means that he participated in the science fair, right?"  
"Yeah. His project's over there."

Gideon's was the stereotypical science project, The Baking Soda Volcano. Unlike at Fred's table, his project was still standing, and the little tod was standing guard by it when Blue walked over with her group.  
"You wouldn't be Gideon, by any chance?" She asked.  
"Yeah, thaht's me. Why do you wannuh know?" He grumpily replied.  
"Just making sure I've got the right mammal," the coyote shrugged. "Did you hear about what happened to Fred's project?"  
"Yeah, ah heard. And ah ain't dun nuthin'!" He defensively added.  
Blue nodded before looking at his project display.  
"Baking Soda Volcano, huh? Classic," she grinned.  
"It's cool, ain't it? I even got some extra tops to make the spray go higher!" He smirked while showing the different pieces in front of the volcano.  
"Oh! So you're explaining how different openings cause variations in pressure and flow?" Fred suddenly questioned before covering his mouth.  
"No one asked you, ya nerd!" The fox growled.  
"Did you get any prizes for your project?" Blue questioned, having noticed a ribbon on the presentation board.  
"Ah got third place," he frowned. "Beaten by a 'tater and a lightbuhlb."  
"A lightbulb?" She repeated.  
"Yeah, Travis got second place. Some friend he is."  
"So which one is Travis's project?" Blue asked as she started looking around.  
"Thaht one over there," Gideon replied with a jerk of his thumb towards their left.

Travis's project was a lot more elaborate than his friend's was: a lightbulb was wired up to a large wheel that was hollow in the middle. But just like Gideon's, it was still standing in one piece. Scuttling around the presentation table was a small ferret, eyes darting here and there while muttering to himself. Blue cleared her throat as she approached, pulling the critter out of his trance.  
"Uh… Yes?" He hesitantly asked.  
"Are you Travis? Gideon said that this was his project," she explained.  
The black-masked mammal's face lightened up at this.  
"Yeah, that's me alright. Come to see second place in the science fair?"  
"Yup. Gideon said he was beaten by a lightbulb. Now I can see the lightbulb, but what's going on with the rest of this?" The coyote asked, genuinely intrigued.  
"This here is a mammal-powered dynamo," Travis explained, patting the large wheel. "When I run inside it, it generates enough electricity to power that lightbulb."  
"Huh. Neat," Blue smirked, impressed by the display. "Sounds like it could've won first place, to be honest."  
"Yeah, I know," the ferret deadpanned. "A stupid potato clock. Anybody can stick two pieces of metal into a plant and call it a science project."  
"Hey! I had a good presentation to go with that!" Fred piped up in his defense.  
"And I worked on this for two weeks in my dad's garage, Cotton Butt!" The ferret spat. "Now would all mind leaving? I'm trying to find something."

The group huddled back in front of Fred's project table after being sent away.  
"I think I've got a fair guess at who's our culprit," Blue admitted to everyone.  
"Who is it?" Fred pushed.  
"Easy now, where's the fun in telling you?" She calmed him. "Besides, it's only a guess. Judy, did you remember to take notes?"  
"Uh-huh!" The kit nodded as she waved her notepad.  
"Then let's go through the list," the coyote offered.  
Judy had written down that they had found a baseball card in the potato mess on Fred's table. She had also noted that Gideon was not happy having only gotten third place in the science fair, while also blatantly saying that he didn't smash Fred's project. Judy then had written down that Travis's project was in second place and that he hated Fred's project for being "stupid".  
Everyone, apart from Blue, were scratching their heads on what to make of these clues. She shook her head at how close and yet how far they were.  
"I think you missed something there, Squirt," the coyote hinted. "Didn't Travis say he was looking for something?"  
A sense of realization appeared on Judy's face.  
"Like a baseball card?"  
"Bingo," Blue grinned.

The group arrived at Travis's table to find the ferret still darting around everywhere.  
"Hey Travis, you said you were looking for something?" Blue called out.  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"Was it a baseball card, perhaps?"  
"How did you-" He saw the card that Blue was holding up in her paw. "My card!"  
He was at her feet in a moment and jumping to try and grab the card, the coyote holding it just out of reach.  
"Funny thing about this card, Travis," Blue started. "We found it in the mess over at Fred's table."  
The ferret froze at this.  
"Care to say anything about that?"  
Travis shrank as the group closed in around him.  
"Tell us the truth and you can have your card back," Blue offered.  
"Fine…" He said in defeat. "I destroyed your clock, Fred. I was just so frustrated that I only got second place for all my hard work. So when I saw the chance, I took it. I'm sorry."  
Fred stepped forward and put a paw on his shoulder, surprising the ferret.  
"To be completely honest, I thought your project was gonna win," he smiled. "I mean, this is so freakin' cool!"  
"Still, I feel really bad about smashing your work…"  
"Hey, it was just a stupid potato, right?"

…

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. Stu drove the group into town where Steve filled up a canister with gasoline at the gas station. Then it was a long way back to the Fangstien's car.  
Judy was sad to see her new friends about to go, having thought it was fun to be a detective for the day. While Steve was filling up the tank, Judy scooted over to Blue as she was fastening the roof rack and pulled on her pant leg to get her attention. The coyote knelt down to her height when she begged her closer.  
"What is it, Squirt?" Blue asked the saddened kit.  
"Do you really have to go now?" Judy asked.  
"Sadly, my temp job starts tomorrow, so we're already behind schedule as it is," the coyote admitted. "Did you like being a detective today?"  
"I thought it was really fun!" The kit replied as she bounced in place.  
"I know, right?"  
"When I grow up, I wanna be an investigator just like you!" Judy beamed. "I'm gonna move to Zootopia too and become a private investigator."  
Blue chuckled at her enthusiasm.  
"Sorry kiddo, but I can't let you do that," she told her friend, stopping the kit's excitement. "I'm going to be the number one private investigator in Zootopia and if you come along and try to do the same, well… I'd hate to have you as a rival."  
"Oh…"  
Judy's ears drooped at what she meant.  
"But you liked helping your brother out, right?"  
The kit nodded.  
"What other kind of job do you think helps mammals in need?" Blue asked her.  
Judy shrugged.  
"I'm thinking a police officer," the coyote admitted. "Officer Judy Hopps has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"  
"But all the police officers are either Predators like you or really, REALLY big," Judy complained. "I don't think I could be one."  
"You know…" Steve cut in as he rounded the car. "Us Fangstiens have a saying: If you use your head and take things one step at a time, anything is possible."  
"What my brother means is that, as long as you believe in yourself, you can be whatever you want," Blue clarified. "And if you can keep it a secret between the three of us… This was actually my first case."  
Judy was bewildered.  
"But you managed to solve it before everyone else did! You made it look easy!"  
"Trust me, it wasn't. I just read a lot of Sherlock Howles stories," she admitted. "It's what inspired me to want to be a private investigator."  
Judy giggled at that.  
"Well if you're going to be the number one private investigator in Zootopia, then I'll be the number one police officer," she grinned.  
"I'll hold you to that, Squirt," Blue smiled as she stepped into the car. "Call me when you make it big."  
"I will!" She called out as the coyotes started down the road, waving them goodbye as they did.

 _Present Day…_

The female mountain coyote stretched out at her desk, still waiting on meeting with a customer for their payment of the case she had completed for them. She was scratching at an itch on her ear, the fur dyed her favourite shade of blue, when the phone rang. She picked it up before even the first ring was over.  
"Blue's Clues Private Detective Agency, Blue speaking," she greeted almost automatically.  
"Sorry, I was hoping to speak with Lulu?" The voice on the other end asked.  
Blue paused at this, she had been very careful with who she gave her name to ever since she first arrived in Zootopia. And the few mammals who did know, did not sound like the female on the phone.  
"Who is this?" She cautioned.  
"Just a bunny officer who wants to say hello to an old friend," the female replied.  
Blue did a double-take at that information.  
"Judy Hopps?"  
"Hey Blue," Judy greeted. "How's business?"

* * *

 **AN: This was submitted as a part of r/Zootopia Anthology Volume II by vulpinewizard.  
And yes, the Fangstien siblings, Blue and Steve, were inspired by the characters of the same name in the kid's show 'Blue's Clues'.**


End file.
